


A Simple Promise

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Angst, Desperate, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Jace Wayland, Mentions of book plot, Missing, Short, book canon, inspired by a favorite fic, magnums reassuring alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by one of my favorite fics.<br/>Alec is worried when a certain case file brings up past issues of a missing Jace. He looks to Magnus for reassurance. Short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuscleMemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I See You In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584047) by [MuscleMemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory). 



"Magnus?" Alec's voice was soft in the quiet of the night. 

Magnus hummed in response, turning the page of the novel he had recently acquired. The couple had spent the day deliberating with Clave representatives about what was to be done with rogue fey. It had been one tedious meeting after the other. Now they were relaxing against each other, Magnus reading a detective story and Alec reading Clave files. 

"What would you do if I ever went missing?" Alec asked.

Magnus glanced over at his lover who had his eyebrows knit together and a frown on his face. He was holding a file that Magnus noticed had a red stamp on it with the initials M.I.A- missing in action. It was a troubling subject for Alec who had, just years previous, been looking for his missing parabatai. Magnus remembered the long nights of searching, the lonely nights when Alexander prowled the streets without Magnus. It had been a stressful time.

Magnus placed his book on the night stand and turned toward Alec.

"I would search the world until I found you." Magnus replied sternly.

There was no place Magnus would not journey to find his Shadowhunter. He would travel the farthest reaches of the globe, even visiting places he was no longer welcome just to search. No path would be left untrodden. Magnus would use every last reserve of his magic if he had to. 

Alec sat up and shifted so he could face Magnus fully. There was such focus on his face..mixed with sadness too as if he were also remembering how long he had searched for Jace. Anguish toiled in his eyes like a mighty storm, one that Magnus desperately wished to quell.

"Alexander, there would be no stopping for me. I would search demon realms if I had to." Magnus reassured him earnestly. And he would. He would go to his father if the situation required it. 

He reached out until his fingers gently touched Alec's cheek. Alec's eyes fluttered shut for a moment as if he were trying to steady himself with Magnus's words. When he reopened his eyes, Magnus saw that the storms in them had begun to recede. Alec's fingers caught ahold of Magnus's, twining them together. 

"I will not lose you, Alexander." Magnus promised.

And not Heaven nor Hell could make him break it.  __

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an amazing fic that is so full of angst and hope that it truly leaves one breathless! If you haven't yet, I highly suggest checking it out!  
> 


End file.
